En las nubes
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: En las nubes, o de cómo James Potter nunca se entera de nada. Toda la inocencia y el ensimismamiento sempiterno del Merodeador de gafas redondas y pelo desordenado, condensados en una sola historia. Regalo de cumpleaños para LadyChocolateLover.
1. Sangre sucia

**En las nubes**

 **O de cómo James Potter nunca se entera de nada**

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE.** Esto, damas y caballeros, es un regalito de cumpleaños para una amiga muy especial. **LadyChocolateLover** (sí, la increíble autora de " _ **Cárcel de Ópalo**_ ") me ha concedido el privilegio de su infinita paciencia, incluso cuando muy probablemente no la merezca. Es una chica genial con la que he tenido la suerte de conectar, que me deja siempre subir muy alto pero que nunca olvida recordarme después que he de mantener los pies en el suelo, que es la razón por la cual terminé _**"Y consumir tu cordura"**_ y que mañana (día 16), mis queridos lectores, celebra su cumpleaños.

No es una gran historia la que te traigo, **Lady** , pero espero de corazón que sirva. La he hecho con mucho cariño para ti, porque para qué estamos las amigas en FanFiction más que para seguir extendiendo el mundo de los Merodeadores, ya que el de los Dramiones lo tengo tan pisoteado. La empiezo a publicar un día antes porque son varias viñetas cortitas, y así se te hará más ligero de leer.

Un beso enorme, guapísima.

Y feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Sangre sucia**

 **O de cómo James conoció el odio**

* * *

Los padres de James siempre le habían empujado a hacer tantos amigos como le fuera posible, independientemente de su edad, género, rasgos físicos o procedencia. Se pasaban la vida animándolo a ser todo lo sociable que pudiera y, en consecuencia, James había crecido como un niño particularmente extrovertido.

Por eso mismo, cuando en aquella celebración de Navidad Fleamont y Euphemia Potter vieron a su pequeño jugando con el petulante hijo de Jacob Crabbe (un mago espantoso con el que ellos siempre habían preferido mantener las distancias), decidieron que lo mejor sería permitir que el propio James decidiera si esa amistad merecía o no la pena.

El niño, por su parte, estaba verdaderamente asombrado con el mundo de conocimientos que Mortimer Crabbe, un chiquillo dos años mayor que él, le abría con gesto orgulloso.

Ambos estaban en una esquina del gran salón donde se celebraba el festejo, devorando una bolsa de galletas que Mortimer había robado mientras charlaban. De pronto, el pequeño Crabbe señaló hacia una niña de pelo castaño que, sentada sobre una mesa al otro lado de la estancia, balanceaba sus pies sobre el vacío.

—¿Ves a esa, Potter? —dijo Mortimer con una sonrisa perversa. James siguió la dirección de su dedo y pestañeó. La niña desconocida miró brevemente hacia ellos, pero desvió en seguida la vista con timidez.

—Sí. Parece simpática, ¿verdad?

Mortimer respondió con un sonido que podría haber sido una risa o un quejido.

—Es una sangre sucia —replicó maliciosamente. Después, se levantó y se fue.

James se quedó solo, fulminado por un escalofrío. Estaba totalmente seguro de que aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba semejante expresión, pero no podía evitar sentir que le resultaba familiar. Y, pese a desconocer su significado, tuvo la certeza de que esas dos palabras escondían un profundo y terrible deseo de destruir y humillar.

Dos semanas después, mientras jugaba con su vecina Claire en el jardín, ella tuvo la torpeza de pisar su escoba de juguete, partiendo limpiamente un buen número de las ramitas de la cola. Euphemia había tenido que salir a consolar a un embravecido James, que gritaba a pleno pulmón con la cara roja de rabia mientras Claire huía a toda prisa en dirección a su casa.

—¡James! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a la pobre niña?

—¡Ha roto mi escoba! —bramó James, ardiendo de pura ira. ¡Su escoba! ¡Su mayor tesoro! ¡El regalo que sus padres le habían hecho el pasado marzo por su séptimo cumpleaños!

Euphemia se cruzó de brazos, tremendamente enfadada.

—¡James Potter, más te vale ir ahora mismo a disculparte con esa chiquilla!

—¡No! ¡La ha roto!

—La escoba puede arreglarse. ¡Pero a las personas, por el contrario, no se las puede tratar así!

—¡No quiero pedirle perdón!

—¡Claro que lo harás! ¡Ve ahora mismo!

—¡No! ¡Claire es una tonta y…

—¡Obedece de una vez, James, o…!

—¡… una sangre sucia!

La bofetada resonó por todo el jardín. Euphemia apretó su mano contra su pecho, temblando de incredulidad ante lo que acababa de hacer. Incapaz de estar allí un segundo más, la mujer contuvo un sollozo y regresó a toda prisa a la casa, dejando atrás a un James estupefacto y silencioso.

Dos minutos después, James recogía su maltratada escoba con una mejilla roja y un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza creciendo en su interior. Buscando solo insultar a Claire para desquitarse, había ido a usar precisamente esa nueva expresión que tan recientemente había aprendido, aun sin conocer su significado.

Y, de alguna forma, intuyó la gravedad de sus propias palabras.

Aquella fue la primera y última vez que Euphemia pegó a su hijo.

Pasarían años antes de que James alcanzara a comprender el horror que escondía esa terrible expresión.


	2. Oveja negra

**Oveja negra**

 **O de cómo James encontró a su hermano**

* * *

Se llamaba Sirius. Y a James le gustaba.

Tenía ese pelo escandalosamente largo que hacía que todo el mundo le mirara con curiosidad, por no hablar de esos ojos grises tan penetrantes y ese descaro nato con el que se movía.

Era como un perro rabioso a punto de saltar al cuello de cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar ponerle una correa.

Le había apartado de un empujón y le había lanzado una desdeñosa mirada por encima del hombro al entrar en la estación, pero más tarde, cuando un chico mayor le había tirado todos los libros al suelo y James le había ayudado a recogerlos, en su mirada gris había aparecido un destello de sincero agradecimiento.

James le había tendido la mano con solemne y pomposa educación, pero ese niño que tan enfadado parecía con el mundo entero le había mirado con el ceño fruncido.

—Me llamo James Potter —había declarado, bajando la mano solo cuando había sido evidente que el otro chico no iba a estrechársela como hacían los amigos de su padre entre ellos. El niño se había echado el pelo hacia atrás y lo había mirado con una ceja enarcada.

—Yo soy Sirius. —Y después, tras una breve vacilación, había continuado—. Sirius Black.

James había sonreído, satisfecho. Había hinchado el pecho con toda esa teatralidad que tanto le gustaba sacar a la luz y, cogiéndolo del brazo, había tirado de él hacia el tren.

—Vamos, Sirius. Busquemos un compartimento.

Sirius se había dejado arrastrar con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Esa iba a ser su reacción al saber que estaba ante el hijo mayor de los Black? ¿No habría miradas de desprecio o de cínica aprobación, ni cuidadosos estudios, ni burlas? ¿Nada?

En el pasillo del tren, claro, la cosa no fue tan sencilla. Los jóvenes alumnos seguían con miradas curiosas a Sirius, conocedores sin duda de todo lo que se había hablado de él y de su más que declarado y ferviente deseo de no acabar en Slytherin como su familia deseaba. Era la oveja negra de los Black y, por una razón u otra, Sirius siempre se llevaba toda la atención… generalmente, no en el buen sentido.

Pero James era ajeno a todo eso. Él no sabía nada de familias de ancestral historia con apretados protocolos ni del peso del honor de un apellido. No sabía nada de lo que ser Sirius Black implicaba y, en realidad, tampoco le habría importado de haberlo sabido.

Porque para cuando encontraron un compartimento y un todavía cauteloso Black le había ayudado a subir su maleta de mano a la rejilla superior, James ya se había dado cuenta de que Sirius, a pesar de todo, no mordía.

Y con eso a él le era más que suficiente.

* * *

 **N/A.** Quien haya leído otros de mis fics sobre los Merodeadores sabrá que he reutilizado la escena de cómo Sirius y James se conocieron en la estación, con un par de añadidos. Sí, es mi canon, qué pasa xD


	3. Luna llena

**Luna llena**

 **O de cómo James descubrió al lobo**

* * *

James sonrió a Lily y la saludó con la mano desde el otro lado del pasillo. Ella estaba otra vez con ese llorica de Snape, y no le dedicó más que una mirada desdeñosa de sus bonitos ojos verdes. James frunció levemente el ceño. Seguro que Quejicus ya le había contado lo de la broma que Sirius y él le habían gastado el día anterior, y claro, Lily se habría puesto de su parte…

 _Demonios,_ pensó, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Eso no estaba funcionando. Ya era su cuarto año en Hogwarts y el segundo desde que había decidido que Lily tenía una sonrisa preciosa, pero ella no parecía interesada ni en ser su amiga.

 _¿Y se puede saber qué tengo yo de malo?,_ se preguntó James con fastidio, sacándole la lengua a Snape cuando esa serpiente de pelo grasiento se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente. Por desgracia, Lily le pilló en su infantil gesto, y con un suspiro de exasperación cogió a Snape por el codo y se marchó con él.

Chasqueando la lengua, James se recolocó la mochila en el hombro y dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa bailara en sus labios al darse cuenta de que, bien pensado, Lily lo había mirado dos veces. No una sola cuando la había saludado, no. _Dos veces_. ¿Podría eso significar eso?

Para cuando llegó al cuarto que compartía con sus amigos, James había olvidado ya el desplante de Lily, y casi levitaba por la imagen de sus grandes ojos verdes volviéndose hacia él en dos ocasiones.

Estaba a punto de abrir de golpe la puerta y gritar a pleno pulmón que Lily le quería cuando el sonido de unos susurros inquietos al otro lado lo detuvo.

James no era un chico maleducado, claro que no. Merlín sabía lo bien que sus padres lo habían educado. Pero la curiosidad era uno de sus puntos débiles, y antes siquiera de darse cuenta ya había abierto con sumo cuidado la puerta un par de centímetros para poder espiar en silencio lo que estaba sucediendo en su habitación.

Allí, sobre la cama de la izquierda, dos de sus tres mejores amigos cuchicheaban por lo bajo. Sirius estaba de espaldas a él, pero James pudo ver la cara de Remus y apreciar su expresión angustiada.

—Tenemos que contárselo, Remus —estaba diciendo Sirius en ese momento con su tono más serio. El pequeño Lupin, sin embargo, emitió un quejido de dolor y sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero perderlos, Sirius. E incluso aunque no dejen de ser mis amigos, nunca más me mirarán igual.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Remus Lupin, o te prometo que te dormiré y te dejaré desnudo en el suelo en la entrada de las mazmorras —gruñó Sirius, y James tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada—. ¿Cómo ibas a perderlos? Además, ¿te miro yo diferente ahora que lo sé?

Remus cogió aire con fuerza y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No —murmuró muy bajito.

—¿Cómo? No te he oído bien.

—No —repitió Remus más alto, tratando de parecer seguro. Sirius asintió satisfecho.

—Muy bien. Pues ahora mismo vas a buscar a James y se lo vas a decir.

—¿Qué es lo que me va a decir? —preguntó el aludido, entrando por completo en la habitación. Al verlo, Remus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, y Sirius se giró para mirarlo.

—Mira, justo hablábamos de ti. Yo me voy, ¿eh? Que tengo hambre. Luego vuelvo.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Remus. Era algo poco habitual, porque pese a la costumbre de Sirius de invadir el espacio personal de todo el mundo, con Remus siempre había sido distinto. A él nunca lo tocaba. Y eso fue suficiente para que James entendiera que estaba pasando algo importante.

Cuando Sirius se fue, James se adelantó y ocupó el espacio que acababa de dejar libre en la cama. Remus se miraba el cuello de la camisa y retorcía los bajos de la misma con sus finos dedos llenos de cicatrices.

—¿Qué pasa, Remus? —preguntó James. Lupin volvió a inspirar profundamente y alzó la vista, encontrándose con los grandes ojos castaños de su amigo. James no parecía apremiante ni preocupado ni molesto. Solo estaba ahí, con esa inocencia y esa curiosidad inherente a él, esperando. Remus hizo una mueca de dolor. A veces desearía que James fuera un poco más como Sirius, impertinente y perceptivo, para que él mismo se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía como Black había hecho y para evitar así esa conversación.

Remus sorbió por la nariz, casi temblando. Una parte de él conocía lo suficiente al chico que tenía delante como para saber que no lo iba a abandonar. Otra, agonizaba ante la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre.

—James —empezó con un murmullo apagado, decidiendo que lo mejor sería hacerlo rápido y sin pensar—. James, soy un licántropo.

Hubo un silencio espantoso tras esa declaración. Cuando Remus se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a su amigo, descubrió que este lo observaba con la boca abierta y expresión perpleja.

—¿Qué… qué has dicho? —balbució James. Remus sintió que le picaban los ojos.

—Que soy un licántropo —repitió en voz baja, sorbiendo otra vez por la nariz y bajando a toda prisa la vista. Si James iba a marcharse, no quería verlo.

Pero James no se movió. Solo permaneció ahí, mirando a Remus sin saber qué decir.

¿Un licántropo? ¿Su Remus?

No podía ser.

 _¿Podía?_

Claro que no. ¡Estaban hablando de Remus, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Remus, que nunca decía palabrotas y que siempre evitaba cualquier tipo de confrontación física o verbal! ¡Remus, que ni siquiera se había atrevido nunca a besar a una chica por muchas citas que James y Peter le hubieran conseguido! ¿Cómo iba a ser él un feroz lobo las noches de luna llena?

 _Pero eso explicaría las cicatrices, y también sus estancias periódicas en la enfermería una vez al mes._

¡Pero no era posible!

 _¿Lo era?_

—No puede ser —tartamudeó James, aún atónito—. Eres mi amigo. Si tú… si fueras un licántropo… yo… yo me habría dado cuenta.

—¿Qué te vas a dar cuenta tú, cuatro ojos, si nunca te das cuenta de nada? —James se giró rápidamente y descubrió a Sirius de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa trémula.

—Pero yo… ¡Yo lo habría sabido!

Sirius no respondió. Aunque intentaba mantener un gesto despreocupado, su tensión era más que evidente. Detrás de James, Remus soltó aire de golpe en algo que sonó como un sollozo.

—Lo siento mucho, James —susurró. El aludido se volvió hacia él, cada vez más perdido.

—¡Claro que lo sientes! ¡Como para no sentirlo! ¡Esto es jodidamente indignante!

—Estás enfadado, ¿verdad? —aventuró Remus, casi sin atreverse a mirarlo. James asintió con fervor.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Remus cerró los ojos, sintiendo un fuerte dolor extendiéndose por su pecho.

—Entenderé que no quieras volver a saber nada de mí —dijo, esforzándose al máximo por no romper a llorar. _Ya estaba_. Lo había perdido.

James, sin embargo, dejó de fulminar con la mirada a sus amigos para esbozar una expresión confusa.

—Eh, bueno, tranquilo, que tampoco estoy tan cabreado. ¡Pero tenías que habérmelo dicho! ¡Uno de mis mejores amigos es un hombre lobo y yo no sabía nada!

Remus pestañeó.

—¿Estás enfadado solo porque no te lo conté?

—¿Y por qué más iba a estar enfadado? —De repente, James pareció darse cuenta de algo, y abrió mucho los ojos—. Oye, tío… ¿podemos verlo? ¡Tiene que ser una pasada! O no, espera, ¿duele?

Abrumado por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos y por la gloriosa posibilidad de que James estuviera hablando en serio y de que no fuera a dejarlo tirado, Remus ignoró las risas de Sirius y trató de concentrarse.

—Eh… No creo que podáis verlo. Es muy peligroso. Y… sí, bueno, imagino que sí. Duele —confesó, enrojeciendo. ¿Por qué James hablaba de su licantropía como si no fuera una condición espantosa?

James hizo una mueca.

—Joder, qué mierda. ¿Y no es un rollo? ¿Recuerdas que eres tú cuando te transformas? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que sea más guay?

—¿Más guay? —Remus no entendía nada, pero James asintió con firmeza.

—¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir contigo, tío! Seguro que se nos ocurre algo para que no nos ataques. ¡Y así podremos verlo! ¡Y estaremos contigo para que no te hagas daño ni te cargues nada! Será como una gran aventura. ¡Imagínatelo! ¡Peter, Sirius, tú, tu pequeño problema peludo y yo!

—¿Mi pequeño… problema peludo?

—Estás perdiendo habilidades oratorias a una velocidad alarmante, Remus —canturreó Sirius con diversión desde la puerta. Lupin, sin embargo, estaba demasiado confuso como para sentirse ni remotamente ofendido. Y James, por su parte, era una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar.

—¡Tío, mi amigo es un licántropo!

—¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz, James! —instó Remus con desesperación, pero él no le escuchaba. Sirius se había subido a la cama con ellos, y atendía con feroz entusiasmo al plan que James había empezado a elaborar.

—Los licántropos atacan a los seres humanos, ¿no? ¿Pero y si no fuésemos seres humanos? ¡A lo mejor podemos transformarnos en otra cosa!

—Tú podrías transformarte en una piedra, por ejemplo. O tal vez en una ameba. Te pega bastante —bromeó Sirius, aunque la idea había prendido en sus ojos esa chispa que siempre anunciaba una travesura sin precedentes. Remus movía su mirada de uno a otro sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando, y justo en ese momento, Peter apareció en la puerta.

—¡Peter! —lo llamó James con exagerados aspavientos—. ¡Corre, entra y cierra la puerta! Mueve ahora mismo tu culo aquí. Es hora de pensar, y tenemos mucho que contarte.

Intrigado, Pettigrew obedeció y se apresuró a sentarse junto a sus amigos.

Guiados por la exaltación perenne que centelleaba en la mirada de James, los cuatro Merodeadores empezaron aquella noche sin saberlo siquiera la que sería la mayor aventura de sus vidas.

La aventura que los convertiría en leyenda.


	4. Ojos verdes

**Ojos verdes**

 **O de cómo James no vio que Lily lo miraba**

* * *

Era el baile de despedida. Su último baile en Hogwarts. Y los Merodeadores, claro estaba, se habían preparado para la ocasión.

Habían pensado en llevar a cabo una broma sin igual esa noche, algo que hiciera historia, pero en el último momento habían decidido posponerlo para el día siguiente, antes de que los alumnos fueran a recoger sus maletas a las habitaciones para coger el tren… dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que dichas maletas estaban abiertas y rellenas de caramelos de todos los sabores y plumas de azúcar. Los enseres personales de los alumnos, por supuesto, estarían en el jardín, formando una escultura gigante con la forma de los cuatro Merodeadores sonriendo y saludando a todo aquel que se acercara. Sirius había pedido expresamente que su doble estuviera agitando una banderita hecha con los calzoncillos de Snape, y ni siquiera Remus se había opuesto.

Pero en el baile iban a comportarse. Eran cuatro hombres maduros, claro que sí (se dijera lo que se dijera de James y Sirius), y no querían agriar ni tan siquiera un poco ese recuerdo en las memorias de sus compañeros.

Era una noche triste. Noche de decir adiós, tal vez para siempre. De dejar de ser niños. De saltar al vacío, oscuro y terrible.

Era una noche difícil.

James se había esmerado particularmente en su aspecto. Su ropa estaba perfectamente cuidada y limpia, e incluso su pelo tenía un aspecto aceptablemente adecuado para la ocasión. La expresión de su rostro, sin embargo, estropeaba el efecto.

—Vamos, Cornamenta, anímate. ¡Es nuestra gran noche! —le incitó Peter, dándole un suave codazo. Pero James solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró, apoyándose en la pared mientras veía a las parejas danzar en el centro de la sala.

—Lo sería si Lily estuviera conmigo —musitó, apagado. Remus y Peter se miraron con preocupación. Era algo insólito que James se mostrara tan decaído. ¿Dónde estaban su sempiterno entusiasmo y su infantil ilusión?

—¿Y por qué mandrágoras no le has pedido que viniera contigo al baile? —gruñó Sirius. Basto, directo, sin andarse con delicadezas. Demostrando de esa forma tan Black que se moría de ganas de darle una colleja a su amigo por ser un inútil, pero también de abrazarlo y consolarlo a cualquier precio.

James suspiró con cierta teatralidad.

—Está enfadada conmigo.

—¿Qué cojones va a estar enfadada contigo? ¡Os vi besándoos no hace ni dos semanas! —protestó Sirius. Remus frunció el ceño.

—¿Habéis discutido, James?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No… No sé qué ha podido pasar. Estábamos bien. Mejor que nunca, de hecho. Y de pronto no solo no me habla, sino que no deja de lanzarme miradas que me hacen pensar que quiere meterme la varita en el ojo.

Remus se giró y buscó a Lily. Allí estaba, sentada en un rincón con el chico que la había llevado al baile, un Ravenclaw que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Lily tenía un aspecto verdaderamente impresionante esa noche, con su pelo rojo suelto y un vestido color bosque que hacía juego con su mirada.

En ese preciso instante, Lily tenía los ojos clavados en los cuatro Merodeadores con gesto consternado, pero cuando descubrió que Remus la estaba observando se apresuró a girarse hacia su pareja.

Remus enarcó una ceja, confuso, y se volvió hacia James.

—Y, sea lo que sea, ¿no crees que deberías hablarlo con ella? Porque no te quita los ojos de encima.

James alzó lentamente la vista y miró a su amigo. Peter asintió con vehemencia.

—¡Claro que sí, tío! Es la última noche. No puedes dejar que acabe así.

—Y menos aún después de haberte tirado casi toda tu adolescencia babeando por su culo —añadió Sirius, dando un trago a su bebida—. Ahora que por fin la tienes, ¿vas a darte por vencido?

—No, pero…

—¿Vas a ser un jodido cobardica como Quejicus?

—Claro que no, yo solo…

—¿Vas a permitir que todos tus esfuerzos y nuestra paciencia al aguantar tus lloriqueos diurnos y tus pajas nocturnas por esa bruja se vayan por el retrete justo ahora?

—Sirius —lo amonestó Remus con una mirada de censura. Pero el dudoso discurso de Sirius pareció haber funcionado, porque James se separó de la pared como un resorte.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Soy un maldito Merodeador, y voy a actuar como tal. Iré allí y no me marcharé hasta que tenga una explicación.

—Así se habla, Cornamenta —asintió Peter. James dio un paso hacia Sirius y lo cogió por los hombros con los ojos brillantes.

—Gracias, Canuto. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y bebió otro sorbo de su vaso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No me eches demasiadas flores o mi ego se hinchará tanto que reventaré el traje, y después me ganaré un colosal castigo al hacer que todas las chicas se desmayen ante mi cuerpo escultural.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y Peter rio entre dientes, pero James, inmune al narcisismo crónico de su mejor amigo, le dio un fuerte abrazo y corrió a través de la sala en dirección a Lily.

Los otros tres Merodeadores lo observaron alejarse con diversión.

—Qué duro es el amor —bromeó Peter—. Demasiado azúcar incluso para mí. Es una suerte que vosotros dos no estéis también enamorados, o me tiraría de la torre de Astronomía.

La risa nerviosa y mal disimulada de Remus apenas ocultó la tos de Sirius cuando este se atragantó con el sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla que estaba bebiendo, ganándose una mirada confundida de Peter.

Al otro lado de la sala, James había llegado junto a Lily, que alzó la vista para observarlo con sorpresa.

—James —tartamudeó—. ¿Qué… qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo —declaró él, soltando todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en los pulmones—. ¿Puedes salir conmigo un momento, por favor?

En ese instante, el Ravenclaw pareció recordar que tenía una pareja de baile, y dejó de coquetear con una Hufflepuff sentada a su lado para volverse hacia James, a quien miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lárgate, Potter. Lily está conmigo. —Se volvió entonces ante la bruja, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora—. ¿Sales a bailar, preciosa?

—Ahora no, Sean —respondió ella con nerviosismo, mirando de reojo a James. Él había apretado los puños, conteniéndose a duras penas para no arrancarle la cabeza al Ravenclaw, que siguió ignorándolo.

—Vamos, Lily. Solo un baile.

—De verdad que no me apetece, Sean.

—Pero…

—Si te lo tiene que decir una tercera vez, Stretton, la ayudaré yo a explicártelo —gruñó James. Sean se giró hacia él, levantándose, pero Lily se puso en pie también y se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿Queréis dejarlo ya? ¡Sois unos inmaduros! ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Mearéis en los bajos de mi vestido para marcar territorio? ¿Queréis que llame a Black para que os ayude?

—¡Eh! ¡Te he oído! —protestó Sirius, que acababa de acercarse a la mesa de al lado para rellenar su vaso de cerveza. Lily apenas le dirigió una mirada. En su lugar, se volvió hacia Sean.

—Voy a salir a hablar con James. Volveré en un rato.

—Por mí no vuelvas —replicó él, mirando con odio al otro chico. James le sacó la lengua, y como siempre, Lily le vio. Cogiéndolo del brazo, lo arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor.

—¿Tienes que ser siempre un crío? —le reprochó con rabia cuando ambos estuvieron en los jardines. Era una preciosa noche de verano, con el denso cielo cuajado de estrellas y el aire deliciosamente tibio. James se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tienes tú que escoger al tío más imbécil del colegio para venir al baile?

—Creía que ese eras tú, James.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¡No he venido a discutir contigo!

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?

James cogió aire profundamente. Lily lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y esos bonitos ojos verdes llenos de fuego fijos en él.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

La pregunta desestabilizó a la bruja, que vaciló.

—Yo no…

—Sí, lo estás. Creía que ibas a venir conmigo al baile —añadió, removiéndose con incomodidad. Lily pestañeó.

—Eso creía yo también, James.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—¡Por Margarette Colins!

—¿Colins? —James se sentía cada vez más perdido—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Me dijeron que le habías pedido que fuera tu pareja esta noche —respondió Lily. Aunque intentaba mostrarse serena, sus mejillas habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza verdaderamente adorable.

—¿Qué? —graznó James—. ¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior antes de confesar:

—Severus…

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —Ahora, James estaba verdaderamente enfadado—. ¡Os tiráis dos años sin hablaros, lo primero que te dice es esa absoluta idiotez y tú vas y te lo crees! ¿Por qué le escuchaste? ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste a mí?

Lily lucía verdaderamente desolada. Todo su rostro estaba ya sonrojado, y James casi podría haber jurado que sus ojos se habían humedecido ligeramente.

Pero, por encima de sus inseguridades, Lily era una Gryffindor. Así que cogió aire, cerró con fuerza los párpados y respondió.

—Porque tenía miedo de haber malinterpretado tus intenciones conmigo. De haberme equivocado… de haber pensado erróneamente que querías algo más que unos besos ocasionales de vez en cuando.

Dos segundos. Tres. Cinco. Diez.

Cuando Lily volvió a abrir los ojos, la expresión de James era de completa perplejidad.

—¿James…?

—Para ser la bruja más inteligente del colegio, Lily, es increíble lo torpe que eres a veces —respondió James. Casi parecía dolido. Lily se estremeció.

—Traté de hablar contigo, James, de verdad. Llevo días intentándolo, pero tú… nunca te dabas cuenta de lo que intentaba decirte. Siempre malinterpretabas las conversaciones, y un día hasta te marchaste antes de que pudiera explicarme. ¡Merlín, incluso estuve a punto de pedirle a Remus que me ayudara a hablar contigo! Pensé que tu forma de evitar el tema era solo una manera de decirme que, efectivamente, se había acabado.

James parpadeó, boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo iba a haberse acabado, si ni siquiera ha empezado? —balbució. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, estropeando la media hora que había dedicado a arreglarlo—. Joder… Lily, el día que me fui a toda prisa, lo hice porque pensé que ibas a decirme que lo nuestro había sido un error. Estabas nerviosa y llevabas unos días rara y yo… yo creí… pensé que… ¡Tuve miedo, joder! No quería perderte antes de haberte tenido. Merlín, eso ha sonado posesivo, ¿verdad? Olvídalo, no me pegues. En mi cabeza había sonado mucho más romántico. Lo que quería decir es que yo…

Pero Lily no le dio tiempo a terminar.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era cortar la incontinencia verbal que asaltaba a James siempre que se ponía nervioso, Lily se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Solo una vez, rápido y ligero, como una brisa.

Fue más que suficiente para silenciar al chico, que la miró maravillado.

Lily, sonrojada, pelirrojísima, preciosa, con esos increíbles ojos verdes que tanto lo habían mirado a escondidas, sin que él lo supiera.

Merlín bendito, ¿se podía ser más feliz? James lo dudaba.

Olvidando todo lo que había querido decir antes (por las faldas de Circe, ¿cómo iba a acordarse de nada con el sabor de Lily aún en los labios?), James se inclinó de nuevo y la besó, atrayéndola hacia sí por la cintura.

Ambos se entregaron a un ósculo lento, cuidadoso, tierno como solo el amor adolescente podía serlo.

Desde la entrada del castillo, tres figuras los observaban sin que ellos lo supieran.

Tres Merodeadores que sonreían felices, genuinamente contentos por ese mago y esa bruja que llevaban años persiguiéndose para, por fin, encontrarse esa noche.

Con suerte y un poco de magia, tal vez para el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 **N/A.** Soy jodidamente incapaz de escribir cosas cortas. Empecé con viñetas de 500 palabras y aquí estoy hoy, con casi 2000 que he escrito ahora mismo... En mi defensa alegaré que es Jamesly. Y el Jamesly se merece todo lo bueno de este mundo.

Calculo que me quedan dos viñetas más. Un millón de gracias a **selene lizt** y a **Lady** por sus reviews. Sois amor.

Oh, y Lady... feliz cumpleaños de nuevo :3


	5. El perro y el lobo

**El perro y el lobo**

 **O de cómo James no sabía nada**

* * *

La casita tenía dos pisos, el tejado de pizarra y el porche a solo diez metros de la arena. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el sitio perfecto para desconectar de todo.

La idea de irse todos juntos de vacaciones, sorprendentemente, había partido de Peter, que siempre estaba protestando por lo poco que se habían visto en los últimos dos años.

—Nos vemos varias veces a la semana, Peter —le había recordado Sirius con una mueca, pero para Pettigrew eso no era suficiente. Acostumbrado como había estado en Hogwarts a pasar cada segundo del día con sus amigos, Peter no acababa de hacerse a la idea de que ahora eran adultos independientes, pasara el tiempo que pasara.

Convencer a Sirius y a Remus había sido sencillo. Ambos adoraban el mar y, aunque Sirius siempre estuviera gruñendo a Peter por insistir tanto en hacer cosas juntos, todos sabían que en el fondo le agradecía que se esforzara por conseguir que siguieran siendo un grupo.

Despegar a James de Lily, por otra parte, había sido imposible. La pareja llevaba poco más de un año casada, y James parecía haberse convertido en un mejillón adherido a la espalda de la bruja. Por eso mismo, Peter supo desde el principio que para sacar a James de su casa varios días tendría que pedirle a Lily que viniera ella también.

A ninguno le importaba, claro. Todos adoraban a esa mujer brillante y temperamental que, aunque siempre les reprochaba su inmadurez y ponía los ojos en blanco ante sus tonterías, era incapaz de no acabar dejándose llevar por el espíritu libre y eternamente joven de los Merodeadores.

Llevaban ya cinco días en la casita junto al mar, y en seguida había quedado claro que los únicos con nociones básicas de cocina eran Remus y Lily.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, Remus no había bajado de la habitación que compartía con Sirius, así que Lily había atrapado a James y a Peter como pinches involuntarios.

—Pero si yo no sé cocinar —protestó James por sexta vez—. Y encima con cacharros muggles… ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Es un frigofísico —respondió Peter, sacudiéndose las manos llenas de harina en los pantalones y poniéndolo todo perdido. Al contrario que su amigo, él estaba disfrutando enormemente de la experiencia en la cocina.

—Frigorífico, Peter —corrigió Lily con dulzura. Después se volvió hacia James blandiendo un cucharón de forma amenazante—. Te lo advierto, James: o te pones manos a la obra ahora mismo, o no comes.

—¡Pero Sirius y Remus no están ayudando! —replicó él, cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño con una rabieta.

—Remus ha hecho la cena tres días seguidos y siempre me ayuda con la comida. Respecto a Sirius, es un caso perdido, así que seguramente le deje en la entrada unos cuantos periódicos en el suelo y un platito con comida para perros, y que se apañe como pueda.

Peter soltó una carcajada, y también James sonrió. Lo mejor de todo era la certeza de que su mujer hablaba totalmente en serio.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga?

—Mete esto en el microondas, anda.

James bajó la vista hacia el bloque de mantequilla que Lily le había dado, y frunció el ceño.

—¿El microondas no era lo que daba vueltas para lavar los platos?

—No, James, lo que da vueltas es la lavadora, y lo de los platos es… —Lily se interrumpió y suspiró con resignación—. Déjalo, es igual. Sube a llamar a Sirius y Remus, y que vengan a hacer algo, aunque sea poner la mesa. Seguro que hasta Black y tú sois capaces de hacer eso.

—A sus órdenes —respondió James, enderezándose de golpe con el saludo militar y yéndose hacia las escaleras.

Subió al piso de arriba con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando. La casita tenía solo tres habitaciones, y lógicamente, él compartía una con Lily. Remus y Sirius habían afirmado que a ellos no les importaba dormir juntos, y eso había dejado a Peter con una habitación entera solo para él. Para Pettigrew, que siempre había tenido que dormir rodeado de sus hermanos mayores o de los otros Merodeadores, el privilegio de no tener que compartir cuarto le pareció casi un premio divino.

James se detuvo frente a la puerta de la segunda habitación y alzó una mano para golpear, pero se congeló al escuchar un sonido extraño.

Un sonido húmedo. Rítmico. Reiterado.

Un sonido acompañado de gemidos bajos.

Por muchos años que pasasen, James y su debilidad por las puertas cerradas y los secretos que escondían seguirían siendo algo sin solución. Así que, sin detenerse un solo instante a pensar en las consecuencias que se derivarían de su impulsividad, James abrió de un solo golpe y se quedó paralizado en el umbral.

—¡James! —gritó Remus, separándose de Sirius y cobijando rápidamente su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas de la cama. Un segundo antes había estado sentado en el borde, pegado a Sirius, cuyos dedos se habían encontrado subiendo y bajando a lo largo de la erección de Remus.

Incapaz de articular una sola palabra, James permaneció estático, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que de ella saliera sonido alguno. Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, pero su expresión de estupefacción y sus brazos colgando lánguidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo parecían decir a gritos que su actividad neuronal era nula en esos momentos.

—Es de buena educación llamar antes de entrar, ¿sabes? —le espetó Sirius, alzando la barbilla y poniéndose en pie. Cuando su desnudez quedó totalmente al descubierto, James sintió que enrojecía hasta las pestañas, pero Sirius, inmune a su propia carencia de vestuario (e incluso casi disfrutando del espectáculo exhibicionista que sabía que estaba ofreciendo), se inclinó con toda la calma del mundo para recuperar sus calzoncillos del suelo.

Remus seguía tapado en la cama, posiblemente más rojo incluso que el propio James. Estaba muy despeinado y se aferraba a las sábanas como si fuesen un escudo indestructible.

James carraspeó y encontró su voz justo cuando empezaba a pensar que la había perdido para siempre.

—Lily dice que bajéis a ayudar —logró anunciar con un hilo de voz estrangulada. Después, muy lentamente, se giró y se alejó arrastrando los pies.

Pudo escuchar una última conversación entre Sirius y Remus antes de bajar las escaleras.

—¡Te dije que cerraras la puerta con magia! —gritó Remus.

—Créeme, Lunático. Si supieras cómo se siente tu mano dentro de mis pantalones, tú también entenderías por qué la puerta pasó a un segundo plano.

James se estremeció y echó a correr, llegando al piso de abajo. Cuando entró en la cocina y se encontró con las miradas sorprendidas de Lily y Peter, explotó.

—¡SIRIUS Y REMUS SON ALGO!

Lily pestañeó y se volvió hacia él, apoyando la mano libre en su cadera y sosteniendo con la otra el mismo cucharón de antes.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Sirius y Remus! —repitió James, mirándolos a uno y otro en busca de una reacción—. ¡Los he visto! ¡Estaban… estaban…! —Merlín, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de decirlo—. ¡Son algo! —Y, al ver, que no conseguía la respuesta esperada en ninguno de los dos, precisó—. ¡Quiero decir que están juntos!

—Ah, así que por eso Remus se ha quedado arriba toda la mañana —dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco como de costumbre—. Mira tú qué listo…

—Seguramente ha sido Sirius quien lo ha arrastrado al lado oscuro —rio por lo bajo Peter, volviéndose junto a la mujer hacia los fogones y dando la espalda a James. Él, atónito, pestañeó varias veces seguidas.

—¿YA LO SABÍAIS? —volvió a gritar, fuera de sí. Lily se dio la vuelta de nuevo y le dirigió una mirada de censura.

—Claro que lo sabíamos, James. Merlín, no es como si esos dos fueran lo más discreto del mundo… Aunque, pensándolo mejor, Remus sí es discreto. Pero por supuesto, el afán exhibicionista de Sirius vale por dos…

La mandíbula de James se descolgó hacia debajo de puro desconcierto. En ese momento, Sirius y Remus entraron en la cocina, de nuevo vestidos y adecentados: Sirius, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y una sonrisa canalla; Remus, rojo como el blasón de Gyffindor y con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—Deberíais cerrar la puerta cuando hagáis guarrerías —les recomendó Peter con una risilla. Remus bufó por lo bajo.

—Díselo a Sirius…

James se sentía tan fuera de lugar que apenas era capaz de hablar. Esa situación era sencillamente surrealista, y lo peor de todo era saber que era el único que no comprendía nada.

—¿Por qué no me lo contasteis? —les preguntó, sinceramente dolido. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—No se dio ninguna conversación en la que " _hey, Cornamenta, me estoy tirando a Remus_ " no pareciera totalmente inapropiado.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti que algo sea inapropiado, Sirius? —inquirió Lily, volviéndose otra vez hacia la comida—. Porque desde luego, no da la impresión de que te importe cuando te dedicas a pervertir a Remus a plena luz del día, con la puerta abierta y robándome en el proceso a mi compañero de cocina.

—Lo siento, Lily —se disculpó Remus con una sonrisa triste. Lily le restó importancia con un gesto y le guiñó un ojo discretamente.

—Si nos vamos a poner exquisitos, la puerta no estaba exactamente abierta. Pero todos sabemos que James y una cerradura son como un niño pequeño y un caramelo —señaló Sirius.

—¡Oye!

Remus cogió aire y se plantó frente a James, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirarlo a los ojos.

—James, nosotros… estamos saliendo juntos. No te lo hemos estado ocultando —se apresuró a aclarar ante el ceño fruncido de James—. Simplemente no lo dijimos porque pensamos que era evidente.

—Bueno, pues resulta obvio que no era así —gruñó James. Peter soltó una risotada.

—¡Venga ya, Cornamenta! Si hasta yo me di cuenta, y eso que no soy el tipo más perceptivo del Reino Unido…

—Pero todos conocemos la incapacidad de James para enterarse de nada —intervino Lily con una sonrisa condescendiente, poniéndose de puntillas para depositar un beso rápido en la mejilla de su marido. Él relajó brevemente su expresión ante el gesto de la bruja, pero resopló.

—No me puedo creer que mis amigos estén enrollados y no me lo cuenten.

—Si quieres, yo puedo darte detalles —ofreció Sirius, alzando las cejas sugerentemente y provocando que, por milésima vez, Lily volteara los ojos. James, por su parte, hizo una mueca de asco y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te molesta? —tanteó Remus con preocupación. James negó.

—¿Y por qué iba a molestarme? Quiero decir, si lo piensas bien… igual hasta hacéis buena pareja. No estoy seguro. Esto no se me da bien. No os parecéis en nada, la verdad, pero con eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen y toda esa mierda… —James se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y se encogió de hombros. De pronto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se volvió hacia Sirius—. ¡Ohhhh! ¡Eso explica que nunca tocaras a Remus!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lupin, arrugando la nariz. James asintió fervientemente.

—Sí, tío. Sirius siempre está manoseándonos a todos e invadiendo nuestro espacio personal, pero contigo ha sido distinto desde que te conoció. A ti nunca te tocaba, ni siquiera cuando éramos unos críos.

—Me estaba reservando para cuando empezáramos a salir —explicó Sirius, medio en broma medio en serio. Ante la nueva mueca de James, Black saltó sobre su mejor amigo y se colgó de su cuello—. ¡Vamos, Jimmy, no te preocupes! ¡Remus y tú podéis compartir mi custodia!

—¡Que no me llames Jimmy!

—¿Por qué, Jimmy? ¿No te gusta que te llame Jimmy, Jimmy? ¿Te molesta, Jimmy?

Mientras James trataba de zafarse de un repentinamente cariñoso Sirius, Remus se fue moviendo hacia Lily, que contemplaba a los dos chicos con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos en un gesto que podría haber sido de disgusto y resignación, pero que alguien que supiera mirar bien —y Remus sabía— habría identificado como una manifestación de diversión y ternura disimuladas.

—No van a madurar nunca, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada de James y Sirius. Su tono de voz trató de convertir sus palabras en reproche, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban regodeándose. Remus sonrió, viendo a Sirius perseguir a James al grito de _"¡Dame un besito, Jimmy!"_.

—Espero que no —declaró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y siguiendo con la mirada a esos dos chicos que, aunque estaban cerca de cumplir los veinte, seguían comportándose como si tuviesen trece.

Detrás de ellos, Peter disfrutaba del espectáculo en silencio. Remus y Lily aprovecharon el momento para intentar escabullirse hasta los fogones para terminar la comida, pero James los vio y se apartó de Sirius para dirigirse hacia ellos.

—¡Esperad! ¡Aún tengo muchas preguntas! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos, Remus? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él? ¿Por qué le aguantas? ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes tú, Lily? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Y cómo es que…?

—Merlín bendito —murmuró Remus, alzando la vista y centrando toda la atención en la olla que escupía vapor frente a él.

No tenía prisa por responderle.

Después de todo, por mucho que le contara, Remus sabía que la curiosidad de James siempre sería insaciable.

* * *

 **N/A.** Hoooola. Hoy no iba a actualizar, pero tenía medio capítulo escrito y pensé: why not? Así que aquí está la quinta viñeta que ya no es viñeta porque es puñeteramente larga. Sí, he metido Wolfstar, ¿qué pasa? xD Todos sabíamos que era inevitable.

Finalmente publicaré siete capítulos, así que aún quedan otros dos.

Un abrazo gigantesco a **Trinity** y a **LadyChocolateLover** , que me dejan unos reviews enormes y fabulosos. Sois geniales. Gracias de corazón :3

¡Espero que te haya gustado, Lady! Recuerda que este fic sigue siendo tuyo :)

¡Un abrazo!


	6. La sorpresa

**La sorpresa**

 **O de cómo James no tenía ni idea de embarazos**

* * *

Cuando James entró esa tarde en su preciosa casita de Godric's Hollow, el gran peso que llevaba cargando entre sus brazos le obligó a cerrar la puerta de la entrada con una patada.

—¡Ya he llegado, Lily! Te he traído montañas de fresas, naranjas y una sandía, tal y como me pediste. Sigo pensando que es imposible que nos comamos todo esto ni aunque les pidiésemos a Sirius y Peter que nos ayudaran, pero…

James se interrumpió al ver que Lily no le respondía. Frunciendo el ceño, apoyó las bolsas en la mesita del recibidor para sacar su varita y hacer que toda la fruta levitara a la cocina.

—¿Lily? ¿Dónde estás?

Nada. Sin respuesta.

Algo preocupado, James subió las escaleras al piso de arriba, pero Lily no estaba en su habitación. Y entonces, un ruido ahogado procedente del baño le dio la pista que necesitaba para encontrar a su mujer.

Encontró la puerta cerrada, así que llamó un par de veces con esa educación británica que sus padres le habían inculcado.

—¿Lily? —insistió—. ¿Todo bien?

Al no recibir respuesta, James se inclinó ligeramente hacia la madera, escuchando con atención. A sus oídos llegó el inconfundible sonido de una arcada, y James se apresuró a abrir la puerta con todo el cuidado que pudo.

—Oye, Lily, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás…?

Pero no le había dado tiempo a entrar en el baño por completo cuando la voz de Lily lo paralizó.

—¡Márchate, James!

—Pero… ¿qué te pasa? —balbució él, parado en la puerta, viendo a su mujer de rodillas en el suelo inclinada sobre el inodoro.

—Vete —repitió ella, enderezándose y limpiándose la boca con papel de baño. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y le ardía la mirada—. En serio, estoy bien. Esto es bastante patético, no necesito que me veas así.

—No digas tonterías —respondió él, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la frente—. No me voy a ninguna parte. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

—No, no, de verdad… Estoy perfectamente.

—Ya lo veo —ironizó él, enarcando una ceja. Lily sacudió la cabeza, colocándose una mano sobre el vientre mientras tiraba de la cadena y se sentaba en el suelo de cara a James.

—Lo digo en serio. Creo que algo que he comido me ha sentado mal, pero eso es todo.

—¿Crees que podrían haber sido las dos cajas de bombones que te comiste anoche? —sugirió él con sarcasmo—. Estás muy rara últimamente. No dejas de atiborrarte de cosas que antes ni siquiera te gustaban, y ahora estás vomitando… Espera, no tendrás un desorden alimenticio, ¿no? —preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¡James! —le reprendió ella. Incluso ahí, en el suelo, temblorosa e indefensa, imponía tanto que él se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo—. No juegues con esas cosas, ¿quieres? Y no, claro que no tengo ningún desorden. Solo… no sé, tal vez sí que esté poniéndome enferma.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te traiga nada? —insistió él, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. En serio, no me importa.

—Creía que habías quedado con tus amigos.

—Y lo he hecho, pero lo entenderán si les digo que llegaré tarde. O puedo directamente quedarme aquí contigo para cuidarte, si quieres.

Lily negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—No, James, no te preocupes. De verdad que estoy bien. Voy a… lavarme los dientes y hacerme una manzanilla.

Él la miró, aún inseguro, pero ella le revolvió el pelo y le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse hacia el lavabo.

—Anda, márchate ya o llegarás tarde. Y James… gracias.

Él le guiñó un ojo a su reflejo en el espejo con diversión, dio media vuelta y se marchó gritando:

—¡Estaremos donde siempre, ven a buscarme si te encuentras peor!

—¡Sí! —respondió ella, escuchando cómo James cerraba la puerta de la entrada al irse. Mientras cogía su cepillo de dientes, Lily sonrió. Seguía asombrándola lo encantador y solícito que podía ser su marido a veces.

James, por su parte, tuvo que aparecerse para llegar a tiempo a la cafetería donde todos los viernes se reunía con sus amigos. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, solo Remus estaba allí.

—Peter ha tenido que quedarse cuidando de su abuela enferma —explicó cuando James se sentó a su lado—. Y Sirius está en casa con resaca.

—¿Tuvisteis fiesta privada anoche? —bromeó James. Remus enarcó una ceja, recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla y removiendo su chocolate caliente con parsimonia.

—Pero, al contrario que él, yo sí sé beber con moderación.

—Pues será ahora, Remus, porque yo te he visto emborracharte en Hogwarts como si no hubiera un mañana y vaciarte a la mañana siguiente dos viales enteritos de poción antiresaca para poder ir a clase… —comentó James con falsa inocencia, haciendo que Remus se sonrojara.

—¿Y por qué venías con tanta prisa? —preguntó, algo desesperado por desviar la conversación. James se encogió de hombros.

—Es Lily. No sé qué le pasa últimamente. Creo que está enferma.

—¿Enferma? —Remus arrugó la nariz, ladeando la cabeza—. Qué raro, no me dijo nada cuando la vi el otro día… ¿Qué le pasa exactamente?

James cogió la carta de bebidas, leyéndola por encima como si no se la supiera ya de memoria.

—No estoy seguro. Tiene antojos extraños. Un día le apetece comer chocolate y devora cajas y cajas de bombones. Luego quiere zumo de naranja y se bebe dos botellas en diez minutos. Primero está contenta y luego se pone a tirar cosas al suelo como una niña pequeña. Sus cambios de humor no son ni medio normales… Y encima, ahora me la acabo de encontrar vomitando. Debe de ser una gripe rara o algo.

Cuando James sintió que Remus no le respondía, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la expresión atónita de su amigo.

—¿Tú eres tonto? —preguntó Remus sin dar crédito—. Por favor, responde sinceramente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que por qué? —Remus se pasó la mano por la cara y se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia James—. No sé mucho de estos temas, Cornamenta, pero lo que me acabas de contar es una descripción bastante exacta de los síntomas de un embarazo.

Se hizo el silencio. Las facciones de James permanecieron inalterables mientras procesaba la noticia. Después, sonrió temblorosamente.

—Anda ya, Remus. ¿Crees que si Lily estuviera embarazada no me lo hubiera dicho?

—A lo mejor no quiere contarte nada hasta no estar segura.

—No puede ser, en serio.

Remus lo miró fijamente de esa forma tan suya, con sobria seriedad, como lo haría un profesor o un padre.

—¿Seguro?

—Pues… no, seguro no, pero… pero… —Todo el aplomo de James desapareció a medida que la idea iba tomando forma en su cabeza. Remus asistió en primera persona a la explosión del pánico y el éxtasis en los ojos de su amigo, que de golpe se levantó empujando la silla hacia atrás—. Tengo que irme —declaró, con las manos temblándole—. Nos vemos luego o algo, yo… tengo que… tengo que…

Sin siquiera acabar lo que iba a decir, James dio media vuelta y echó a correr, desapareciéndose a la vuelta de la esquina y dejando atrás a un perplejo Remus que murmuraba por lo bajo " _Es increíble, este chico no se entera de nada…_ ".

James llegó a su casa en tiempo récord, subió las escaleras de tres en tres y casi atropelló a Lily cuando ella se asomó al pasillo por la puerta del baño.

—¡Lily! —gritó—. ¡Tengo algo que preguntarte! ¿Tú estás…?

Pero ella lo silenció cubriéndole la boca con una mano. Tenía una sonrisa extraña, y sus ojos verdes brillaban de una forma especial.

—Espera, James. Antes debo decirte una cosa. Es importante.

—No creo que sea más importante que mi pregunta —aseguró él contra la palma de su mano. Lily sonrió, bajando el brazo, y sacudió la cabeza, provocando que su melena pelirroja distrajera brevemente a James con su hipnótico movimiento.

—Yo sí lo creo —dijo ella—. James… estoy embarazada.

Fueron unos segundos difíciles durante los cuales James se quedó petrificado, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Ante su silencio, Lily retrocedió, nerviosa, y James pudo ver que en el lavabo había una barrita blanca verdaderamente rara y un frasquito con una poción roja.

—No te lo había dicho antes porque… bueno, no estaba segura, y no quería darte falsas ilusiones —explicó ella, retorciéndose los dedos—. Lo he comprobado tanto con el método muggle como mágicamente para que no hubiera ninguna duda, y bueno… el caso es que… ¿James? ¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? ¿Qué clase de absurda reducción de lo increíble que era la vida era eso? ¿ _Bien?_ ¡James estaba infinitamente mejor que bien!

Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, el mago cogió a Lily por la cintura y la hizo girar en el aire, riéndose a carcajadas y besándola apasionadamente en cuanto la posó de nuevo en el suelo.

—Te amo —susurró contra sus labios, con los ojos cerrados y temblores incontrolables sacudiendo su cuerpo—. Te amo, Lily, te amo. Sé que lo digo un montón pero es verdad. Te amo.

—Lo sé, James —rio Lily—. Yo a ti también.

—Vamos a ser padres —siguió James, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Lily con pavor y emoción al mismo tiempo—. Merlín bendito, ¡vamos a tener un bebé! ¿Será niño o niña? Si es niña seguro que será tan guapa como tú y tendré que defenderla de todos los críos que quieran acercarse a ella, y claro, eso no puede ser, porque me odiará por ser sobreprotector y entrometido, y no quiero que mi hija me odie. Pero por otra parte, si es niño, Sirius lo malcriará y hará de él un rebelde sin causa. ¡Puede que se le ocurra subirlo en la moto demasiado pronto! Y si lo hace se caerá y se romperá la cabeza y yo asesinaré a Sirius. ¡No, no puedo hacer eso! Sirius tiene que ser el padrino, y no puedo matar al padrino de mi hijo. ¡Circe, qué complicado es todo! ¿Crees que seré un buen padre? ¿Crees que me dejará enseñarle a volar, sea niño o niña? ¿Le gustará el quidditch? ¿Sabré cuidar de él o ella? ¿Y si yo…?

—James, por el amor de Merlín, ¡calla! —lo interrumpió Lily, soltando una carcajada y besándolo. La incontinencia verbal de su marido cuando se ponía demasiado nervioso era legendaria, pero difícil de sobrellevar—. Serás un padre estupendo, ya lo verás. Y cuando llegue el momento, créeme que sabrás qué hacer.

James asintió, mordiéndose el labio para contener el resto de preguntas que se agolpaban entre sus dientes.

—Lily… si es niño quiero que se llame Harry —murmuró. Lily sonrió, moviendo la cabeza y abrazándolo.

—Como quieras, James. Como tú quieras.

James también sonrió, inclinándose otra vez para besarla.

Siguieron juntos un rato, celebrando entre ellos la increíble noticia, hasta que Lily se apartó mirando a James con fiereza.

—¿Y qué es eso de que Sirius será el padrino?


	7. La última snitch

**La última snitch**

 **O de cómo por una vez James fue el único en darse cuenta**

* * *

Harry llevaba un día entero llorando cada dos minutos.

Y Lily, sencillamente, no podía más.

—No sé qué le pasa —dijo con voz cansada mientras acunaba a su hijo cuando Remus se asomó por el borde de la puerta.

—Tal vez esté enfermo —murmuró él, dubitativo. El bebé tenía las mejillas rojas y húmedas de tanto llorar. Apretaba con fuerza sus diminutos puñitos y parecía tan desconsolado que Remus no se atrevió a dar un solo paso dentro de la habitación por si su presencia molestaba aún más al niño.

Había empezado la noche anterior, cuando James había intentado acostarlo sin éxito: de pronto, y sin motivo aparente, Harry había roto a llorar, parando solo cuando el agotamiento pudo con él a apenas un par de horas del amanecer.

Y esa mañana, nada más despertar, otra vez lo mismo.

—No lo creo —suspiró Lily, acariciándole la cabeza al bebé, que sollozaba casi sin fuerzas—. No tiene fiebre, no parece que le duela nada, tiene buen color… Pero tal vez tengas razón y lo mejor sea llevarlo al hospital.

—¿Y si solo tiene hambre? —sugirió Sirius, inclinando la cabeza desde detrás de Remus y mirando al niño con curiosidad—. Yo puedo ser bastante irritable cuando tengo hambre.

—Lo sabemos —asintió Remus. Lily volvió a suspirar, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra y paseando por la habitación en un nuevo intento desesperado de serenar al bebé.

—Tampoco. Casi no ha querido desayunar y ahora me ha costado diez años de vida conseguir que coma algo. A lo mejor solo tiene sueño, o calor… Vamos, Harry, cariño, no llores. Tranquilo…

—¿Seguro que es hijo de James y no de Sirius? —bromeó Remus cuando vio que el pequeño tiraba al suelo un colacuerno húngaro de goma que su padrino le había regalado y que Lily intentaba darle en ese momento—. Ese mal genio me suena de algo.

—De quien igual no es hijo es de Lily —replicó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿No se supone que las madres tenéis un sexto sentido para saber qué les pasa a vuestros bebés?

Lily lo taladró con la mirada. Estaba agotada, confusa y preocupada, así que lo único que le faltaba era que Sirius señalara lo poco útil que estaba siendo, fuera o no en broma.

—Es un niño, Sirius, no un libro. No trae escrito lo que le pasa siempre. Y ahora mismo, realmente, no tengo ni idea de qué le está molestando tanto.

Un berrido especialmente fuerte de Harry hizo que todos pusieran una mueca de dolor. Lily resopló.

—Decidido, me lo llevo al hospital. Puede que tengas razón y sí que esté enfermo.

—¿Vas a San Mungo? —preguntó Remus, pero Lily sacudió la cabeza.

—No, iré a un hospital muggle que hay cerca de aquí.

—¿Quieres que os lleve yo con la moto? —ofreció Sirius.

—Gracias, pero creo que prefiero que lleguemos vivos y enteros —respondió ella, declinando la propuesta con una sonrisa que, aunque cansada, logró acompañar su tono jocoso.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

—Tampoco es como si condujera mal.

—No, pero eres un loco temerario y Harry es solo un bebé. Sirius, hazme un favor y baja a coger la mantita azul que hay en el salón. Debe de estar sobre el sillón, o en el sofá, no lo sé… Remus, ¿ves esa libreta de ahí? Escribe un mensaje para James, dile que volveremos en seguida…

—¿Dónde está James? —preguntó Sirius, girándose cuando estaba ya casi en el pasillo. Lily resopló mientras se las apañaba para sujetar a Harry con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba una chaqueta en el armario.

—No lo sé —respondió, apretando los labios—. Desapareció hace un rato. Justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Espero que tenga una buenísima razón para haberse largado sin más, porque si no, juro que cuando lo vea le sacaré los ojos.

De pronto, un portazo y un sonoro " _¡Ya estoy aquí!_ " hicieron sonreír a Sirius.

—Hablando del diablo… —canturreó. James apareció en seguida bajo el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Tenía el pelo lleno de pequeñas ramitas de abeto, un par de manchas de verdín en la ropa y una sonrisa deslumbrante iluminando su rostro.

—¡He vuelto! —proclamó. Lily, que estaba histérica de preocupación por su hijo, sintió que se inflamaba por la ira al ver a James aparecer tan tranquilo y feliz después de ignorarlos durante una hora entera.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios habías ido? —le ladró. El llanto de Harry aumentó y Remus retrocedió un paso, previendo la guerra que estaba a punto de estallar.

La sonrisa de James no vaciló ni un ápice.

—Salvando el mundo, como de costumbre —respondió él alegremente. Entonces, Lily se percató de que James sostenía algo entre sus manos, oculto detrás de su espalda. El mago se aproximó despacio a su hijo, y cuando estuvo ante él, mostró lo que estaba escondiendo.

Era una snitch bastante grande, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Sus alas eran blancas y blanditas, aleteando con una suavidad dulcísima, y la esfera amarilla se dejó espachurrar por los deditos de Harry cuando, atónito, el pequeño reparó en lo que su padre le mostraba.

Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes, Harry dejó de golpe de llorar. Sacudió un par de veces la snitch de peluche, haciendo que agitara tiernamente las alas en un intento ligero de echar a volar, y sonrió.

La mandíbula de Lily se descolgó hacia abajo.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —espetó Sirius, que miraba la snitch ligeramente manchada de barro que su ahijado abrazaba entre risitas infantiles, todavía con la carita húmeda.

—El juguete preferido de Harry —proclamó James, estirándose con orgullo—. Duerme con esta snitch siempre, pero esta noche no fui capaz de encontrarla.

Lily, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón, se volvió hacia él con sorpresa.

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó. James amplió su sonrisa.

—En el parque. Se nos debió de caer allí ayer por la tarde. Me volví loco buscándola, pero al final conseguí encontrarla.

Hubo un silencio interrumpido solo por los gorjeos de felicidad de Harry, que lanzaba al suelo la snitch para ver entusiasmado cómo la bola dorada regresaba a sus pequeños dedos con aleteos cándidos.

Sirius soltó un bufido.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Todo esto por un juguete? Recuérdame que nunca tengamos hijos, Remus.

—No podríamos ni aunque quisiéramos, Sirius. Biología elemental, ya sabes.

—Pero podríamos adoptar.

—No antes de que madures. No creo que pueda criar a dos niños yo solo.

Lily apenas les escuchaba. Miraba atónita a James, que sonreía a su hijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó en un susurro asombrado. James pareció enrojecer ligeramente y crecer unos centímetros a la vez.

—No lo sé. Llámalo intuición de padre.

Lily sonrió. Abrazando con cuidado a Harry para que no se le escurriera, y tremendamente aliviada de que no le pasara nada malo, se puso de puntillas y depositó un beso rápido sobre los labios de su marido.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, James.

Él enarcó una ceja con diversión.

—Eso espero. Llevo esforzándome a diario para ello desde que era un crío.

—Sigues siendo un crío —rio Lily con suavidad. James sonrió, inclinándose para besarla él esta vez.

Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Con el parloteo de sus dos mejores amigos de fondo, las risas de Harry bajo él y los labios de Lily contra los suyos, parecía que pocas cosas podrían enturbiar su felicidad.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se avecinaban tiempos oscuros. De que Peter, el cuarto Merodeador, estaba muy lejos de allí en esos momentos. De que aquella sería la última vez que vería a Remus y Sirius.

De que nunca más presenciaría un nuevo amanecer junto a sus seres queridos.

De que, esa misma noche, su destino quedaría sellado.

* * *

 **N/A.** Y así, damas y caballeros, llegamos al final. Siento haber tenido que meter drama en esas últimas líneas, pero ya me conocéis: tengo un corazón negro y diminuto xD No iba a existir séptimo capítulo, pero Lady me lo pidió y aquí está. No puedo resistirme a nada que ella me pida. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

Bueno, **Lady** , pues hasta aquí llega tu regalo de cumpleaños. Un mes entero para subir siete capítulos, ya me vale... ¡Pero para que veas que puedo ser responsable y acabar las cosas (aunque tarde)! Espero que te haya gustado y que me perdones el drama. Sabes que te quiero y que lo he hecho lo mejor que he sabido. Un besazo enorme, guapísima.


End file.
